A Peaceful Capturing
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes. What happens when you get "Peacefully Captured" by the Hogwart's hottest Slytherins? Well you just have to find out. HGxDMxBZ
1. Train Ride

**Disclaimer-- No I do not own any of this except the things you do not recognize.**

**A/N-- If you read my other story you would have seen that I did in fact repeat the characters that you don't recognize. Remember to review!**

Hermione squirmed when she realized someone was grabbing her arms. "Let me go or I'll hex you into obliviation!" Hermione said with obvious anger in her voice.

"Now boys, I think we should teach mudblood here a lesson on how to not be so resentful, shouldn't we?" Draco Malfoy asked, smirking. Gregory Goyle And Vincent Crabbe grumbled something that sounded like a yes, and they picked Hermione up about a foot off the ground (She was only 5'7 and they were about 6'6 each) and carried her to their carriage.

"Malfoy, do you think just because Harry and Ron aren't here means you can just annoy me even more? Because if you do you are incredibly wrong."

"Well, not incredibly wrong, just simply…..Right. So Mudblood, don't act like you don't like me, because we all know that you are just dying to fuck me, and I wouldn't blame you," Malfoy growled.

"Yeah, I am _soooo_ longing to shag your brains out, I _simply_ can't take it anymore, the sight of Pansy Parkinslut with you, _Day by Day, Night by Night_." She said while rolling her eyes.

There were 4 giggles coming from the corner.

"Who's there!" Draco shouted to the voices.

Silence

"I Said, _WHO'S THERE_!?"

4 figures stepped out from the shadows. Hermione Caught Crabbe and Goyle off guard so she could get out of their "Death Grip", and ran over to the 4 Figures.

"Pansy, Allyssa, Sybreena, Claire!" Hermione shouted as she ran over and hugged them. "I am so glad to see you. I instantly knew it was you four when I heard you all laughing!"

Draco and Blaise were looking like they had just been told they were Muggle-Born.

Blaise had been in the corner watching. "We heard Dray and Blaise talking over how they were going to "_Peacefully_" capture you and we had to see it to believe it!" Allyssa Malfoy said while trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah you two idiots should know to make sure that your sisters are occupied while you come up with your _'Master Plans'_." Sybreena Zabini said while not even trying to stifle her giggle.

"Well, I don't think they are idiots. I think they are very handsome, charming, and clever." Claire Black said while eying the boys up and down.

"Uh, Allyssa won't _mother_ and _father _be mad you are associating with a mudblood? She is lower than us _remember_?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Oh shut up will you?!" Allyssa told Draco and the girls got back to laughing except for Claire because she was still eying the boys.

**A/N-- So how did you like it? If you have any ideas then E-mail me at because I am out of ideas!!**


	2. Never piss a Zabini off

**Disclaimer- Like I said before I do not and will never own anything associated with Harry Potter & Co. Unless J.K. Rowling some how knew me, died and amazingly I was in her will to inherit Harry Potter…**

**A/N-- Ok I know I am updating pretty fast but I got so exited because I got a review. Know I am pitiful.. Well Hope you like this chapter and remember to review peoples!**

"You guys did you see how they looked at me?! They thought I was cute! No. They thought I was hot! No. They thought I was Sexy!!" Claire Black rambled on aimlessly in Hermione's new room.

"Can we _please _talk about something else beside how Draco and Blaise supposedly thought you were sexy?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, so what do you suppose we talk about huh? How Dumbledore has _supposedly_ gone off his rocker? How you got magical extensions in your hair over the summer," Claire said while getting louder and louder with every word, "how much wait Allyssa gained over summer? How Sybreena has been losing weight every since summer started?! Hmmm… what should we talk about?!" Claire finished while looking very much like Bellatrix Lestrange/Black on her bad day because of the high resemblance with the eyes bugging out and hair all static-y.

"Claire. Claire. Claire. CLAIRE!!" Hermione said at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room was staring wide-eyed and placing bets on when all hell was going to break loose, with Hermione's eyes having a red tint to them and her hair changing color to black very quickly, and Claire's eyes going back to their normal size slowly but surely and her backing down very quickly.

"Why in the hell do you have to go on a rampage every time you don't get your way?! Just because we don't want to talk about you vivid fantasies doesn't mean you have the right to ramble off some stupid shit that we don't care about?!" Hermione said while with each word was taking a step closer to Claire until they were almost nose to nose.

"I…um……d-didn't know?" Claire answered while physically shaking.

"Whatever," Hermione said because she didn't want to hear old Dumbledore rambling on about how Head Girl is to set a 'good' example for everyone and should not take out her fury on the first student she sees.

After Claire had stormed out of Hermione's room and stalked all the way to some random guy's bedroom Allyssa, Pansy and Sybreena all pressed for the details of what happened on the train before they got there.

"Tell us everything down to how many seconds it took for them to answer you and how many seconds it took you to respond!" Pansy said, with so much enthusiasm she could probably give the most enthusiastic person a run for their galleons. The results were that she got looks from every occupant in the room saying 'Have you gone mental'.

"What? I wanna know the details." Pansy said, answering their looks.

"We all do," Allyssa shot a look towards Hermione, " but we have to wait for them." Allyssa finished off, looking proud of herself.

"I've waited long enough god damit now I wanna know the details and I am going to get them!" Sybreena said to everyone's shock.

"Lesson learned, _NEVER_ piss a Zabini off." Hermione said while holding a finger up, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, I will tell you the details." Hermione said, breathless. And the rest of the night was spent gossiping, talking about boys, and feasting on chocolate the house elves brought them earlier.

**A/N-- So how did you like it?? Remember to review and thank you very much!! Tell me if you like my Hermione!!**


	3. Menstual Cramps and Such

**Disclaimer: As I have said time and time again I do not own anything of Harry Potter & Co. unless I am J.K Rowling's daughter who disappeared years ago or was gave up for adoption and that no one knew about. Nevertheless, sadly, I am not. I do own the Dragon Vodka though!**

**A/N: to those who reviewed thank you, and if you did not please review! Here it is (cue scary music)… P.S. I am not sure if the game in this chapter is a real game, but I think I heard it from somewhere. Not sure.**

When Hermione woke up that morning, her head was throbbing. _What happened last night after the feast? _Hermione thought to herself. Then she realized,

* * *

FLASHBACK

_After all the juicy details of what happened, the girls started playing a drinking game called 'I never'. The rules were that a person had to say, 'I never' and finish the sentence. Now, whatever the person says to finish the sentence, they had to have done before. A person cannot say, "I never went partying." and they really have not gone partying. Therefore, everyone that has actually gone partying has to take a drink except the person who says it. "I never kissed a girl." Sybreena admitted and Hermione, Pansy, and Alyssa all took a drink. "I never pretended to be dumb to sleep with a guy before." Alyssa stated to the room when everyone was shocked. Then they all snapped out of it and Pansy took a drink of the half empty Dragon Vodka in front of her, then looked at Hermione's bottle, which was less than a quarter full, and they had only been playing for a hour and a half. "I never partied my ass off until dawn then _still _didn't go to bed." Hermione laughed out, right before Pansy shouted, "Cheers to that!" And everyone burst out laughing while drowning the rest of their drinks. Soon after they had went through about six bottles total of Dragon Vodka, they had drifted off to sleep, and dream about completely different things._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh, so that explains it." Hermione said to herself, or so she thought.

"What?!" Alyssa yelled and sprung up from their odd angles on the floor (everyone fell asleep on the floor).

"Relax Ally." Sybreena said from her position on the floor, her head dangerously near the corner of Hermione's desk.

"Watch it Syb, you might hit your head on the desk and be normal again." Pansy said while speaking as if she was in some sort of daze. With that said Sybreena got up on her feet and stretched then looked at the clock and said,

"Oh Shit! We're going to be late for out first class on our first day! And it's potions!" And Alyssa raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at her. "WITH SNAPE!" Sybreena screamed.

Hermione just laughed and said, "Sybreena, calm down. It's only Sunday. Remember Dumbledore said he wanted the students to be familiar with the castle so that there will hopefully be no tardies on the first day of school? Which is _tomorrow_." Hermione explained to a very overly stressed out Sybreena Zabini.

"Anyone got some sobering potion?" Alyssa asked.

"I think I have some for times like this," answered Hermione when no one else did.

"So you guys wanna catch up on the latest gossip going around Hogwarts since we started playing that game and never stopped?" Sybreena said while wearing a smirk on her sleepy features.

"Sure" they all said in unison, and Hermione proceeded to tell them all of the details that she forgot to mention the night before.

* * *

"Draco, do you hear something?" Blaise asked his best friend/co-Head Boy.

"Yeah, I do. It sounds like girls _giggling._" Draco said, wondering where it was coming from. Blaise started following the sound and finally got to the Head Girl's door, and pressed his ear to it, and motioned for Draco to come over were he is and listen. When Draco went over to the wall he cast Escuche Bien and they listen to the girls gossip and Hermione tell them every little detail about what had happened that she hadn't shared with them the night before. After they heard them all saying their promises to see her soon and their goodbyes they quickly ran to the couch, picked up a random book and started reading.

"What cha reading?" Alyssa asked her big brother, which caused Hermione to turn around and watch the scene unfold.

"Nothing." Draco told his sister, a little too quickly, because Blaise elbowed him in the ribs.

"Really because it seems like you are reading a book about," Alyssa paused to snatch the book her brother was 'reading' out of his hands "how to get rid of menstrual cramps and about," Alyssa couldn't't finish because she burst out laughing but before she dropped the book on the ground with a fit of laughter, Sybreena took the book from her and read what she was laughing about, but she at least was able to tell them what they were reading about.

"You were reading about," Sybreena started, "menstruation." Sybreena finished,with eyes as big as house-elves' eyes. They all turned around when they heard two people fall to the ground. Those two people were Hermione and Pansy laughing their asses off.

**A/N: Well you like? Please tell me and review!! More Hermione/Draco/Blaise action in next chapter! Oh and the translation for Escuche Bien is Listen Well. I made the spell up myself. It allows the caster and whoever is in five feet range of the caster to listen to anything specific they have in mind, so Draco and Blaise had listening to Hermione and the other girls' conversation in mind to that is what they were able to listen to what they were talking about.**


	4. Redoing the Charms

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything.**

**A/N: My Language Arts teacher said I have a very big imagination and I need to put it to good use so, here goes!**

* * *

Pansy and Hermione did not stop laughing until ten minutes later and they weren't doing a very good gob at containing it now either.

"Why _(laugh) _were you reading _(laugh) _about menstrual cramps _(laugh)_?" Pansy said in-between laughs. Hermione on the other hand could not even speak she was laughing so hard.

"Can it will you Pans?" Blaise asked. Blaise was looking at Pansy with a pleading face. Hermione and Pansy looked at each other, held up a hand, and ran into the Hermione's room. The next thing they heard was Hermione and Pansy laughing.

"Why were you three in Granger's room anyways?" Draco asked the two.

"Because we have known he for like ever and we wanted to talk to her," answered Sybreena.

Alyssa started walking up to Hermione's room and when she got to the door she turned to Sybreena and said, "See, I told you we need them on a leash."

Sybreena ran over to Hermione's room, her curiosity soaring, and looked into it when she got to the door. When Sybreena saw the door open to Hermione's closet, she started gaping. Alyssa reached over and closed her mouth and they walked into the room. Of course, they tried to walk in the room at the same time so they were stuck. They both tried to fit through the door but did not prevail. Draco and Blaise started feeling a little bad for not helping them so they got up and pushed them through the door. They had not seen Hermione's room so when they saw it they were in shock.

"Why is Granger's room Hunter Green and Silver and not Red and Gold?" Draco asked while Blaise was recovering from shock.

"Because I don't like Red and Gold, I like Hunter Green and Silver," said Hermione as she walked out of the closet. Wearing black skinny jeans, that were tucked into black boots that have hot pink fur around the top, a hot pink long-sleeved top that says in black lettering, 'If you have any questions feel free to ask someone else', and she walked into the shared bathroom to put her make-up on and do her hair. Pansy on the other hand walked out of the closet with a knee length light blue skirt on with a white long sleeved shirt and white closed toe heels and followed Hermione into the bathroom. Alyssa, Sybreena, Blaise, and Draco followed too. Alyssa and Sybreena once again were stuck in the doorframe.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the counter putting on eyeliner when they came in. Pansy walked over to Hermione and asked where the curling iron was. Hermione pointed to the cabinet under the sink and Pansy when to go get it.

"Hey Mione, how much do you love us?" Sybreena asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You two can wear my clothes today so you don't have to run all the way down to the dungeons in silky shorts and freeze you little chicken legs off," Hermione answered, already knowing what they were going to ask. Sybreena and Alyssa ran to Hermione's closet because they were kind of getting a chilly breeze from the open window.

After Pansy and Hermione finished with their hair and make-up, Draco and Blaise were long gone to Draco's room. Alyssa and Sybreena walked into the bathroom with out being stuck for once and brushed their hair and teeth (they have a toothbrush in Hermione's room). Sybreena pulled her hair up in a ponytail and started French braiding Alyssa's hair. Sybreena was wearing a pair of almost black pants but they were dark blue, a silver top and converse that had silver sequins on them. Alyssa was wearing jeans with a happy bunny top that says, 'Evil but cute, things even out.' with a red happy bunny, and red converse.

When Sybreena finished braiding Alyssa's hair, they went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. They all had to grab jackets because they were redoing the charms on the school today and unfortunately, that included the warming charms, it also did not help that it wvas snowing outside. The charm on the ceiling was gone most students had to check twice that they were in the Great Hall and not some other remote part of the castle. Harry even took out his map to make sure they were in the right place. Hermione knew this because she had to walk with Harry and Ron to the Great Hall. Hermione, Sybreena, Pansy, and Alyssa had split up because it would look somewhat odd to see the Gryffindor Princess walking with three Slytherin girls.

* * *

"Hey Mione, are you going to eat breakfast with us?" Harry asked.

Hermione wanted to say 'duh', but she just shook her head yes. _Why do they think I am walking down here? _Hermione thought.

"Hey Mione, what are you wearing?" Ginny walked up and said. Ginny was wearing a black skirt with white trimming around the edges, gray leggings, a black and white striped long sleeved shirt, and black heels; she also had a black jacket on.

"Something that I threw together because I haven't gone shopping for winter clothes yet," said Hermione. Ginny nodded and the two girls fell behind the boys and started talking about Careen Louise's new line of winter clothes. The two boys looked at each other with a look that said, "Girls".

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know that there is no Hermione/Draco/Blaise interaction in this chapter but I had to get this posted soon and I promise in the next chapter there will be some. Oh, and Sybreena was gaping becasue when Hermione gets into a closet she goes wild.  
-Connie


End file.
